


Zoomorphism

by Etrangere



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was eight, his mother brought him to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoomorphism

**Author's Note:**

> made for a "when I grow up" challenge at togakushishrine

When he was eight, his mother brought him to the zoo.

He remembered it clearly as one of the only times he spent with his mother with no lessons nor ulterior motive.

He had ran with wonder watching with a child’s seriousness every animal in the cage.

Suddenly stopping in front of one of them, he had gazed mesmerized into the very neutral look of the beast within.

Yellow eyes had met yellow eyes.

The wolf had given him a smile that was no smile at all, and he had answered in kind, teeth bared with the joyous glint of predators.

"What do you think, Seishirou?" His mother’s voice amused and fond.

"When I grow up, I want to be a wolf!" He had said with enthusiasm, sure that she would approve.

"Of course, Seishirou."

Three cages and an aquarium later, he fell in love again.

"Mama, Mama! Look at the penguins! They are so smart! Look! I want to become just like them!"

Faking perplexity, Setsuka had asked.

"But how can you be both a wolf and a penguin?"

Troubled, he had pondered for a minute.

"Maybe I could be a very smart wolf dressed like a penguin?"

"Yes, I suppose you could be that."

And Seishirou never really gave up on his childhood dream.


End file.
